Beastlord Warders
Unlocks by Level *At level 1, Beastlords are given a pet based on their race. *At level 10, Beastlords gain the ability Tame Warder which opens up twelve different families of Warders of which seven are Offensive and five are Defensive. *At level 18, Weakness & Feral Advantages - When attacking with warder, you'll see a blue paw. While active, you can use one of your feral advantages (left part of BL bar). You'll need to have your feral stance active. *At level 20, Savagery & Feral Tactics - using an advantage will up your savagery bar. Enough savagery will allow to launch a Feral Primal Tactic (right part of BL bar) *At level 25, Feral stance updated, you'll start to gain savagery when using one of your regular abilities *At level 30, Spiritual Stance, Spiritual advantages and spiritual primals - You gain another stance, which is a healing stance. Launch it and then right click your advantages and primals to set them to spiritual advantages and primals. *At level 31, pet levelling : you're pet will start to level from apprentice to grandmaster when you use primal tactics. You gain some more spiritual abilities. *At level 40, you can finish the quest Collective Minds and get the ability Tame Insect Warder *At 82 AAs, Beastlords can put 82 points in their Beastlord AA tree can get the end-of-line Tame Exotic Warder ability, thus opening up four Exotic families of Warder. (Easily attainable by level 50) *At level 56 (assuming you did all the Beastlord specialization point quests), earn first warder Expertise skill in specialization tree, granting the warder a new massive damage skill. This is the earliest you can have 21 points in Warder Specialization. *At level 82, with 31 specialization points, you'll be able to choose a first primal tactic in your Warder Specializations. Those primal tactics go in 5th or 6th primal slot. Level6 Warders can unlock Slot 5 and 6 too Warder Levels In order to level up your warder (once you are level 30+), you and your warder need to cast "something" on the same target during the fight with the same target and use a Advantage. In the lower levels with low gear it shouldn't be a big problem, if you are fighting enemies that die too quick use Vine Net and use your second Advantage since both deal no damage you fulfilled all you need to gain affitity (warder xp). each Warder has 6 levels *level 1: Apprentice (fresh tamed) *level 2: Adept (at ~8% of the bar) *level 3: Expert (at ~22% of the bar) *level 4: Master (at ~40% of the bar) *level 5: Grandmaster (at ~66% of the bar) *level 6: Unlocks an additional Primal (at 100% of the bar) *'Note:' Master seemed closer to 40%, or right over the N in 'Rank:' on the warder progress bar. And Grandmaster is attained right after you fill the bar past the last letter in Rank: Master (see pics on right) You can see the warder bar in your Char window under Warders Level 6 primals by warder type *First **(Feral, Feline) Shadow Leap **(Spiritual, Bovid) Energizing Assault **(Spiritual, Rodent) Rapid Flurry *Second **(Feral, Reptile) Venom Fangs **(Feral, Amphibian) Noxious Grasp **(Spiritual, Bear) Ferocious Roar *Third **(Feral, Avian) Silent Talon **(Spiritual, Boar) Wild Goring **(Spiritual, Aquatic) Courageous Scarring *Fourth **(Feral, Canine) Savage Ravaging **(Feral, Bat) Sonic Screech **(Spiritual, Simian) Grinning Onslaught *Fifth **(Feral, Drake) Draconic Breath **(Spiritual, Enchanted) Enchanted Barrier *Sixth **(Feral, Dire) Brutal Beatdown **(Spiritual, Mystical) Astral Soulsiphon Offensive Warders *Avian: hawks, vulrich, falcons, ducks *Amphibian: turtles, frogs *Bat: bats *Canine: wolves, hyenas *Feline: lions, tigers, panthers, leopards, sabertooths, and kitty cats! *Insect ($): spiders, beetles, crawlers, wasps, scorpions *Reptile: chokidai, lizards *Rodent: rats, armadillos, beavers, badgers :$ - This Warder can only be tamed with Tame Insect Warder Defensive Warders *Aquatic: crocodiles, crabs *Bear:bears *Boar: pigs, boars *Bovid: deer, cows, sheep, camels *Simian: gorillas, monkeys *Warboar: AoD:CE Warboar Exotic Warders offensive *Dire: raptors, sabertooths, dire bears, dire wolves, sasquatch, yeti *Enchanted: hellhounds, flying snakes *Drake: drakes defensive *Mystical: manticores, cockatrice, displacer beasts, rust beasts, owlbears Starting Warders by Race Each race starts with a different warder. Starting warders are: * Arasai – bat * Aerakyn - reptile * Barbarian – wolf (canine) * Dark Elf – bat * Dwarf – bear * Erudite – tiger (feline) * Fae – hawk (avian) * Freeblood – bat * Froglok – crocodile (aquatic) * Gnome – bear * Half Elf – wolf (canine) * Halfling – wolf (canine) * High Elf – hawk (avian) * Human – hawk (avian) * Iksar – chokidai (reptile) * Kerran – tiger (feline) * Ogre – bear * Ratonga – tiger (feline) * Sarnak – chokidai (reptile) * Troll – crocodile (aquatic) * Wood Elf – wolf (canine) Category:Beastlord